Moments
by enigma-kar
Summary: Arthur studies Merlin and notices his beauty for seemingly the first time. Sometimes the lazy, contented moments together are the best.


**Disclaimer: **Merlin does not belong to me.

_I was in a highly descriptive mood and this is what I came up with, for something new and different from my usual writing style. Just a little ficlet, which came to me after this weeks episode - _The Crystal Cave_. That said - no spoilers for any episodes. Slight A/M slash, if you squint. But can be read as strong friendship. :) To those interested - I hope to have the next chapter of _Keep The Relationship Secret_ up in a few days time. :) _

* * *

Moments

Arthur looks up from where he is seated at the table. There is a map in front of him, with various markings he is trying to make out, but that is no longer holding his attention.

Merlin is standing at the window, the afternoon sunlight bathing him in the dappled light the glass gives. His eyes are somewhat misted over as he focuses on something in the distance. Whether it's a distance memory or a physical distant object, Arthur cannot tell. But there is a strong feel of melancholy and peacefulness in them that somehow frightens the prince; the strength of emotion is beyond anything he ever would have imagined capable of his manservant. With a slight frown that creases his forehead, Arthur realises this is the first time he's ever truly looked at Merlin. The first time he's appreciated the raw emotion and the sense of beauty that he holds.

A cloud briefly covers the sun and the room is thrown into temporary darkness. Arthur, however, can still make out the silhouette of his manservant. He has shifted; his forehead now resting against the glass window. His raven hair is messily pushed back where cool glass meets smooth forehead. Merlin blinks suddenly, the long lashes grazing against his cheek for a brief moment before he resumes his gaze. There is something so natural and peaceful, so contented, about it that Arthur can't put his finger on.

There is even something in Merlin's stance that adds to the picture. His left arm wraps, almost protectively, around his waist, while the other hand presses against the glass, slightly lower down from where his forehead rests. At a time previous, Arthur would have scolded and instantly demanded Merlin clean the glass he's dirtying with his greasy skin. But not this time. Instead he admires how the young man's body curves, leaning into the window and back onto the wall beside it. He crosses one leg over the other, the toe of one boot resting lightly on the stoned ground. There is such a grace with which he stands and instantly Arthur knows it's a stance he could never pull off as naturally as Merlin does.

The prince subconsciously smiles slightly as the sun blinks into existence again, lighting the contours of Merlin's face flawlessly. His high cheekbones standing out as the shadows hide in the slight concave beneath. The return of light does nothing to disrupt the contentment Arthur sees. For a moment, he wonders what Merlin is looking at or thinking of that can make him look so peaceful. A deep part of him even wonders if it's him that's the cause. 'Is Merlin happy here?' he thinks. Will he ever be happy here with what he has?

But just as the doubt starts creeping into Arthur's mind and onto his face, Merlin turns against the glass. His blue eyes meet Arthurs own and it takes less than a microsecond for the prince to recognise the admiration and genuine devotion shining amongst the blue depths.

And then Merlin smiles. The corners of his full lips tugging upwards until the lips themselves fall apart revealing the hint of teeth behind. Arthur is unable to resist and returns the smile without second thought. It, in turn, results in Merlin's smile widening as he ducks his head ever so slightly. Arthur echoes the movement back, reflecting the signs of respect and love Merlin is giving him.

Then there is a knock at the door, which shatters the moment. Merlin and Arthur both tear their gaze from each other and turn to the door. A knight tells that Arthur is requested by his father and the prince is not in a position to refuse.

Arthur follows with a strict nod of his head in acceptance and dismisses the knight. The door closes and Arthur turns back to Merlin, who now stands at the foot of the bed. Silently, the manservant gestures for Arthur to leave. Reluctantly, the prince bobs his head and collects up the map. Reaching the door with one hand already on the handle, he turns back to Merlin.

The young man smiles again and Arthur grins back. Then the contented moment is over as Arthur leaves and Merlin returns to his chores. But as one moment passes, another instantly occurs. It goes on and on and for Merlin and Arthur sometimes the most relaxed, lazy moments together are the best.


End file.
